User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 15
Juicy Information Today was Wednesday, November 4, 3:40 PM. I was in the dorm with Michael and Charles, talking to them about what the cop might want to talk to me about. I found it odd for that cop to want to talk to me about something. In fact, I found it hard that he was interested in me in some kind of way. I was talking to Michael and Charles about him and they felt that I shouldn't trust him. "I don't think you should trust that guy", Charles stated. "He could be working for Johnson". "Or he could be a pedophile", Michael said flatly. "I should pay him a visit though. He might have some sort of information about Johnson", I told them. "Don't blame me when you get raped", Michael joked. "Now that's uncalled for", I told him. "I'm sorry", he stated. "It's just still been down for me since Nicole and I broke up". "You must me getting the entire picture. There's always a story behind one picture. Maybe you're not getting the entire story. Nicole even told me that she wasn't cheating on you and she's a sweet girl, so I have not reason to not believe her". "I don't want to talk about her right now....or even Greg right now. I just hope he's far, far away in Liberty City or Carcer City or wherever he's going", Michael said. Michael and Charles then left the room while I just tried to find a book to read for a while. Just then, my door flew open and a few cops (Officer Williams, Norton and another cop) came into the room. "Clayton Stone, we need to talk you in for questioning", Officer Williams said. He then slapped the cuffs on me and then dragged me to his patrol car. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. "I'm innocent till proven quilty", I joked. "QUIET", Officer Williams shouted. I looked at Norton, who I was surprised that he became a cop. "Sorry", he said to me. I was then put in the back of the Ranger and then brought to the station in Bullworth Town. I was put in a quiet room for a while once I got there. I was real calm the entire time till Officer Williams came into the room. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Stone?" he asked. He then sat down in a chair on the other side of the table that I was sitting next to. "No sir. Maybe because you need a bust otherwise you get fired", I joked. "You think the law is a joking matter?" he said before slamming his fists into the table. "No, but I do think you need to calm down", I cracked. He was real mad now, but before he could do anything, the chief of police, Michael Reese, came into the room. "Williams, calm down. I'll take him", he said. Officer Williams left the room, so that left me and the chief. "You know why you're here?" he asked. "No sir", I told him. "I believe you're friends with Gregory Ryder. According to Vice Principal Johnson at the school, he had pocession of marijuana on private property. We were suppose to arrest him on the 1st of November, but he wasn't in his dorm at the time we came for him". "So what does that have to do with me?" I asked. "You probably know where he is or where he's heading. We need to know". I thought about telling him that Greg was heading to Liberty City, but I replied, "I don't know". "Kid, I can tell that you're lying", he said. "I'm not", I told him. "I promise you that you won't get in any kind of trouble if you tell us where he is", he told me. "And I told you, I don't know", I repeated. "Johnson told us that you might have an idea...." "I don't. In fact, why should you trust him? He may be an adult, but how could you trust him? For all you know, he may be framing Greg for some bizzare reason. You Bullworth cops can't do nothing right. You couldn't even tell if Norman Bates killed Marion Crane or if it was his mother, even if you watched the movie over and over again". "Way to show respect to your fellow men in blue", Resse said. I remained silent till he said, "Thanks for your time, now get out of here". I left the room without hesitation. I didn't want to be in there one more minute. I exit the police station and then ran into someone. "Fuck", I said outloud. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I looked up and saw that it was Mr. Churchill. "I know I'm sexy but please, I don't need stalkers", I said sarcastically to him. "Come on, I have alot to tell you", he told me. I then followed him into his car and then he started driving. We drove out of town by the tunnel and now were in the countryside. "So what was that about back at the station?" he asked. "One of my friends....well, my former friend, is in a sticky situation where the cops are now trying to arrest him", I told him. "What kind of situation?" he asked me. "You probably already know his name and you should be prepared to give a few answers yourself", I told him. "I will soon enough", he told me. "Why do we have to go to the countryside for you to tell me something important?" I asked. "Just trust me", he told me. After a few more miles, we finally got to his place. It was a nice-looking place. It was a ranch. "You some sort of cowboy?" I asked him. "Yeah", he replied. "I still have to get a few horses from my old place, but this place is already home". "Okay, you're strange", I declared. "You said you need to tell me something and you take me to your home. If you're a pedophile, I need to know". "I just need to know if I can trust you. I have important things that I need someone to trust", he said. We got out of the car and then we entered his house. "Honey, I'm home", he shouted. Just then, this elder woman came down the stairs and said, "Hey honey". They kissed and then I started getting sick in my stomach. Old people kissing makes me sick. I thought there should be a law where old people can't kiss....EVER. She looked at me and asked, "Who's he?" "He's that kid I told you about. He's here so I can tell and show him some important things", he said. "So you now have something to show me? First it was to tell me, now to show me or both?", I said. "Come on upstairs then. I'll give you everything you need to know", he said. "It better be good", I muttered. I followed him upstairs and into what appeared to be an personal office. "I'll be right back. I gotta change", he told me. He then went into the room across the hall, supposely his bedroom. I just stood in the office and looked at his rewards that he had hung on his wall. He had many rewards, so I suppose he did what he was told. I didn't like cops all that much since my false dad died, but I did admit that this guy was one that you maybe call a 'good cop'. Not like any of the ones in Bullworth or even in Carcer City for that matter. "I see that you're interested in my rewards that I got over the years", he stated. "I was one of the best in The Carraways". "I knew a couple cops who were like that", I told him. "One of them is dead and the other has been living under an alias so no one could tell if he was dead or not". "Why under an alias?" he asked. "The police department wanted him and the other dead. The living one is currently looking over me since some 'untold' truth has been revealed about him". "I'm sure it's difficult for you now, is it not?" he asked. "It is", I told him. After a second of silence, I reminded him, "So about your top secret information?" He then went up to a desk and pulled out a file. He handed it to me and so, I opened it. "I'm guessing you know who it is in the photo?" he said. There was a photo of Gary Smith in there. "Oh yeah", I told him. "Look, I already know that you are enemies with him and that you had a beef with him and his crew for quite some time. Bullworth PD has that info down in their database. I know you even have some experience with guns as I saw what you did to those kids at the construction site a couple months back". "I can't keep a secret about that", I told him. "I don't have much proof, but I know that there's some city official helping him out. The boys at the station won't do anything and the chief won't conduct an investigation. I know that the chief is in this guy's payroll, but I can't find anything out on my own. That's why I need you. Besides, I know you're working for some government agency to go after some gang, so I'm guessing I can trust you". "How do you know that part?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is if I can trust you", he said. "Alright, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone else that might compromise your findings", I told him. "You know some people you can trust?" he asked. "Yeah, I do", I told him. He took the file and then put it back into his desk and said, "Okay since we're working together, I need to know your name". "It doesn't matter", I told him. "It matters. I really like to know", he said. "Clayton....Clayton Stone", I told him. After that fine introduction, we then head back downstairs onto the ground floor. "Dinner is ready", Mrs. Churchill shouted when we both got down the stairs. "You want to eat before I return you to the school?" he asked. "No thanks", I told him and then her. "It is a long way back to the school anyway", he told me. Just to be polite, I decided to eat with them....just this once. Never again. They had some stake and mashed potatoes with gravy on it. I ate the food and it was pretty good. I didn't get myself a second plate as I just wanted to go back to the school. After dinner, I decided to help out with the dishes just to be polite. I didn't say anything at all execpt when Mrs. Churchill asked, "So how long have you known Kemp?" "I still don't know him really", I told her. Apart from that, we remained kinda quiet. I didn't say one thing that would offend her. After I helped her out with the dishes, Mr. Churchill finally took me home. After he finally dropped me off at the academy, he told me, "I'll be seeing you around. I'll get you once I find more information out". "Thanks", I told him. I exit the car, but before I closed the door, I asked him, "How do you that I'm working with some government agency?" "I'm friends with the head of the organization. The same guy that you are taking orders from". "The four-eyed guy?" I asked him. "Yes", he said. I then closed the door and he drove off. As I watched him go over the hill, I said outloud, "At least there's someone that can help us out with the G.S. Crew". I knew I had to tell Michael and Charles....and even Greg if I see him again. But for now, I just wanted to keep this to myself. Category:Blog posts